The Dynamic Duo's Beginning
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: This is my take on how Bruce came to be Richard Grayson's guardian. And how Robin came to be. Please Read and Review.
Bruce Wayne stood at the edge of the crowd that was standing around three coffins, he felt a sadness for the people inside. But even more for the young boy that had tears running down his face. He remembered being that boy at one time when a crazed killer took the lives of both of his parents. He knew little Richard Grayson was going to need someone, someone who understood what it was like. He saw Commissioner Gordon standing nearby and walked over to him.

"Hello, Commissioner."

Commissioner Gordon looked up at the taller man and said solemnly. "Hi Bruce, it's a shame. That poor Grayson boy. He has no one now."

The two men were silent for several moments before Bruce looked directly at Richard but spoke to Gordon.

"What if I took him in? It would save you from putting him in a foster home. I could help him cope with all of this."

Commissioner Gordon thought about it hard then told the rich millionaire. "I can see advantages to that. Come to my office tomorrow morning and we can sign the paperwork."

000

Late the following morning 10-year-old Richard Grayson looked up at his new home, a large mansion with a huge yard. He looked up at the kind man that was now his guardian, and the elderly butler next to him. He felt nervous at first but then he heard Commissioner Gordon speak to him.

"Richard Grayson, this is Bruce Wayne and his butler Alfred."

Richard looked up at the man extending his hand to him, taking it timidly he said softly. "Nice to meet you."

Alfred smiled at the boy and said. "Come now Master Grayson, Mr. Wayne, and Mr. Gordon wish to speak, I will help you settle in."

While the two adults talked Richard followed Alfred inside the manor. Looking around the large foyer he couldn't help but feel even smaller. The wide staircase that he followed Alfred up fascinated him to no end. Once he reached his new room he looked around. After a few minutes of taking in the size alone, he said.

"This room is bigger than half our trailer! I really get to live here?"

Alfred chuckled and told him as he began putting Richard's clothes away. "Yes, sir. This is your room, I took the liberty of getting you some toys so you do not get board."

Richard saw a chest sitting at the foot of the bed, lifting the lid he saw all kinds of toys that interested him slightly. Richard walked around the room looking at every piece of furniture, by his bedside he saw a photo. Walking over beside his queen size bed he picked up the photo, it was of his parents and brother.

"Hey Alfred, where did this come from?"

Alfred walked over to the boy and told him. "Master Bruce felt that you would sleep better at night if you had your family close to you."

Looking down at the photo Richard felt tears welling up in his blue eyes and begin to run down his face.

"I miss them..."

Putting a hand on Richard's shoulder Alfred told him. "Broken wings mend in time."

"Getting settled in?"

Richard wiped the tears from his face as a new voice came into the room. Looking behind him and Alfred stood Bruce, his new guardian.

Nodding his head he said softly. "Yea, I guess so. Why did this happen to them?"

Alfred looked at Bruce and the two locked eyes for a moment then Alfred said. "I will see to lunch."

Leaving the two alone Bruce spoke softly to his young ward. "Richard..."

"Please call me Dick…"

Smiling and nodding politely Bruce continued. "Dick, it is hard I know… I don't have the answers you want. Believe me, I wish I did."

Richard watched as Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh. "Dick, I know how you feel. Lost, confused, maybe even angry. But trust me I can help you get past this. The pain never truly goes away. But it gets easier to cope with."

Frowning Richard replied. "You sound like this has happened to you before?"

Standing up Bruce walked over to the large window and looked out at the spacious yard and told his young ward.

"It has… when I was just a little bit younger than you… my parents were taken from me… I was there the day your parents were killed… I couldn't just stand by and do nothing when I knew I could do something even if I couldn't save their lives. Destiny has its way of playing out in mysterious ways."

Richard walked up behind Bruce and asked. "Who killed your parents?"

Blinking back unshed tears Bruce turned back to Richard. "I really don't know his name… they never caught him."

Richard looked outside and then back up to Bruce. "Do you think Batman will get him? The guy that killed my family?"

Smiling softly Bruce told him. "Maybe, I am sure he knows what has happened."

Richard looked down at the crimson red carpet and said with some heat in his voice.

"I wish I could help him. We didn't do anything wrong. My mom, dad, and my brother didn't deserve to die! But that jerk does! I wish I could help Batman take him down!"

The young child's voice raised as he spoke and Bruce could hear the pain in the boys words. He could see it in those innocent blue eyes. He wished the boy was older or he would allow him to fight beside him. But he's only 10, too young really.

Within moments Richard's anger turned to tears as the boy broke down, Bruce got down to his level and held him as the child cried on his shoulder. He kept thinking _at least he is letting the pain go... Better than I ever did...  
_

000

Weeks went by after Richard first moved in. He was now more curious about his new home, even more since he let some of the pain go. When Alfred wasn't looking one day he found a staircase behind a bookshelf and followed the steps.

When he arrived in a large open cave he noticed the large black car off to the center of the room rotating slowly. He saw all kinds of computers and a room off to the side. A voice caught him off guard.

"What are you doing down here?" Bruce asked irritatedly as he stalked over to Richard.

Looking up at his guardian he told him in a stunned voice. "Your Batman."

Bruce looked around the cave before focusing on his ward. "Yes I am, now answer my question, young man. Why are you down here?"

Richard pulled out of his shock to see Bruce was becoming angry. "I didn't mean to, I swear. I was just exploring and the door to the study was open!"

"How did you find the staircase?"

Richard knew he couldn't lie to him and said softly. "I uh… it was not all the way against the wall… can I help? I want to track down that guy that..."

"No." The answer was firm, and Bruce was going to stand his ground on this.

"Please, Bruce! I want to help! Besides, I am now part of this. I know your secret!"

Bruce looked around the cave behind him then back to the child. "This is not a normal way of life Dick. I want you to have a normal childhood."

Cocking an eyebrow Richard replied. "Oh really? And growing up in a Circus is considered normal? Please, I want to be your partner."

"You're too young, maybe when you're older..."

Richard's patience had run out and he shouted back. "Screw that! I want to get back at that guy now! Who knows how many people he's killed since my family died! Please let me help you! If you don't then I will just run away!"

Alfred had heard the shouting and came down the stairs, he gasped when he saw Richard but wasn't totally surprised to see him in the Batcave.

"I am sorry sir, I turned my back for a second and..."

Bruce silenced the elderly butler with a wave of his hand and said to him. "It's alright Alfred, he would have found this place eventually."

Turning his attention back to Richard he said. "Look, Dick, your too young to get in the middle of this, if you want to help me then fine. But only from here, you can man the computers with Alfred or something."

A deep frown formed on the boys face and he clenched his fists. "NO! I want to be out there fighting! I want to go with you! I have hardly seen you since my first day here!"

Bruce had been occupying his time by finding the killer and began to think that having a second set of eyes on the field would be better.

Silence fell over the Batcave, the only sound was the computer humming in the background. Bruce looked into Richard's stubborn blue eyes and saw no backing down. He let out a sigh and looked to his old friend for support when he found none he said.

"Alright fine, but, you are to listen to everything I say and do what you're told"

Throwing his arms around Bruce's waist Richard exclaimed excitedly. "Thanks, Bruce!"

Once he disentangled himself from the child he turned to Alfred. "Guess we need a costume for him."

Grinning from ear to ear Alfred told him. "I took the liberty sir and created something for the young master. I knew it would not be long before he found out about the Batcave and would want to help you."

Richard and Bruce followed the old butler to a hidden door near the Bat uniform. Richard looked up in awe when he saw on a manikin a costume. It had a red vest, with a black and yellow cape, black pants that went with it, along with a yellow belt.

Frowning Richard told the two men. "The vest is missing something."

In surprise, Alfred asked. "And what might that be young sir?"

Richard thought of a memory of he and his older brother, the memory wasn't too distant. "My brother once told me when I saved him from falling that I flew in like a Robin… So an R needs to go on the vest… I want to be called Robin."

Bruce smiled warmly at the child and told him. "Robin it is. Do you promise not to reveal who we are to anyone?"

Richard got a serious expression on his face and looked up at his new found teammate. "Yes sir, I won't tell anyone. Although I might tell Batman..."

The smirk on his face was enough to lighten the mood in the room and made Bruce chuckle. "Very funny. Now come on, we have a bad guy to find."

Laughing Richard followed Bruce to the computer where he was briefed on what Bruce found out about the Grayson family killer.

Little did either know that this was the start of what would be the wildest adventure of their lives…

* * *

 **A/N:** This is my first Batman story. Please review.


End file.
